


Not Exactly A Miracle But Somehow Still Miraculous On 34th Street

by BadHidingSpot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHidingSpot/pseuds/BadHidingSpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from steamcurious: Cora hosts a screening of Miracle on 34th Street that only Lydia attends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly A Miracle But Somehow Still Miraculous On 34th Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steamcurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamcurious/gifts).



> Why oh why do I not edit? Probably because I'm terrible at it. Sorry again.

Lydia was not used to attending parties that no one else was at. In fact she had probably never been to a party that had fewer than twenty people from the guest list and at least four who weren’t show up. But when she walked into the Hale loft, her delicately manicured hands holding a plate of christmas cookies, she wondered what she had expected. After all, Cora did not go to school with them or have any local friends. But she at least had thought that the pack would show up. After all, didn’t most of them live there in the loft?  
“You’re forty-five minutes late,” Cora noted. Lydia couldn’t tell if this was a criticism or not but she brushed it away figuring that, since Lydia was the only one here, maybe Cora had a right to a little bitterness.  
“Sorry. The cookies weren’t done. You wouldn’t have wanted me to show up with under baked cookies.” It was a statement, not a question, like all things Lydia said.  
“Thank you,” Cora said taking them and setting them on the coffee table with a small spread of other foods that had gone a little cold or been a little picked at by Cora herself.  
“Goodness,” Lydia sighed in annoyance, “who else did you invite?”  
“Scott, Stiles, and Isaac are all at lacrosse practice.”  
“That ended thirty minutes ago,” Lydia said.  
“I know,” Cora sighed, “I think they forgot.”  
Lydia furrowed her brow and took a look at her phone. Sure enough Stiles’ instagram and snapchat were full of photos of them enjoying a pizza post practice. She rolled her eyes. Boys. Just the worst. She put her phone away.  
“What about your brother?”  
“He left,” Cora squirmed on the couch, “I feel bad. I told him to go. I thought it might be hard for everyone to relax with him here.”  
“Well that’s true,” Lydia agreed, “he’s a bit too tense to sit through a film with. Especially for Stiles.”  
Cora’s mouth quirked up in a half smile. “I know right? If you could only smell it. It’s ridiculous.”  
“Ugh glad that I can’t.” Lydia sat primly on the end of the couch and picked up a plate prepared to only grab a few things but noticed that she had a full dish by the time she hit the middle of the spread. “There’s a lot here that’s paleo friendly,” Lydia noted.  
“Yeah. Stiles said you eat paleo one week a month. I thought I’d prepare just in case it was this week.”  
“It is. You could have asked me.”  
Cora shrugged. “I thought that it might not be a bad idea to try. I like a challenge.”  
“Hm,” was all Lydia said before she tucked her feet under herself and arranged to eat that way during the movie. “Which version is this?”  
“The original. Although the one with Matilda is really cute too.”  
“Why this one? Why this Christmas movie?”  
“It was my dad’s favorite,” Cora said a little meekly. Lydia smiled.  
“And so yours too I guess?”  
“No,” She chuckled, “I kind of hate it actually. It’s the second most boring christmas movie.”  
“After ‘A Wonderful Life’?” Lydia suggested.  
“Precisely.”  
“I’m precise in everything,” Lydia admitted not-so-humbly. “So if you don’t like it why have a party centered around watching it?”  
“It was Laura’s favorite too,” Cora’s voice cracked and she quickly threw her hand over her mouth and stood to run from the room. “Excuse me, sorry.”  
Lydia did not follow her. Lydia’s phone pinged and she looked at a cute picture of Allison in front of the lighted Eiffel Tower with her father. Lydia replied with a picture of her food plate and then set to work calling Derek.  
“Who is this?” Derek growled.  
“Annunciate please,” Lydia ordered, “it’s hard enough to hear on a phone. Where are you?”  
“I’m on the roof of my apartment building.”  
“What?” Lydia looked up at the ceiling as if she could see Derek moping about alone in the snow on his roof. “What are you doing up there?”  
“Cora needed the loft for the party. I didn’t know where else to go.”  
“I know this town is small but you honestly couldn’t come up with somewhere other than the roof?”  
“Is there something wrong, Lydia?”  
“Yes, I dare say that there is,” She huffed, “go to Domino's and pick up Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and anyone else from the lacrosse team that will fit in your car and bring them here.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because all of your dumb little pack are insensitive and forgetful monsters. Stop for some ice cream and non-paleo snacks on the way.”  
“Do you want beer?”  
“Or you serious?” Lydia rolled her eyes and snapped her phone shut just as Cora was coming back into the room.  
“Sorry,” She said again, “this is the first Christmas since....that whole thing.”  
“Right,” Lydia said kindly, “I don’t mind.”  
“It’s not like I didn’t think she was dead before,” Cora went on even though Lydia didn’t signal that an explanation was needed, something in Cora needed to explain. “After the fire I thought that I was the only one. But it’s different coming back and knowing that she was dead. And it’s worse because I just think about Christmases I could have spent with her. Wasted Christmases.”  
Lydia reached out and held Cora’s hand. To her surprise the were wolf took it and clutched it tightly. They sat that way for quite a long time until the loft door slid open and the men-folk came pouring in with food and a few board games Stiles insisted on bringing.  
“Sorry we’re late!” Stiles said. “Car trouble, Derek came and got us. He can stay right?”  
“Yeah,” Cora said not noting that she could hear Stiles’ heartbeat go up in the lie. She didn’t seem to mind it. “Of course he can stay.”  
Lydia tried to draw her hand away but Cora held it firmly and Lydia relaxed keeping it there until Cora was ready to let her go. Which she was not for the rest of the party.


End file.
